The Pokémon Pokémon Trainer: The Misadventures Begin
by Nobreiner
Summary: Harry, an Abra, is tired of Humans being the ones calling the shots when it comes to Pokémon battles. So, he hopes to prove that Pokémon are just as capable of being Trainers, by taking on the Indigo League Challenge. With Basil, a Grimer, as his stalwart yet reluctant companion, he hopes to Become the first ever Pokémon Pokémon Champion! Read on, and join him in his misadventures!
1. Chapter 1: The Journey Begins

Pokémon Speech: "Blah blah."

Human Speech: "**Blah blah.**"

Telepathy: _Blah blah._

* * *

Two figures stood together at the base of a hill, staring up at the large building upon it. They were Pokémon, specifically a Grimer and an Abra. The Grimer was standing idly, its arms at its sides and a bored look on its face. The Abra, however, was clearly excited, practically vibrating with suppressed delight. It carefully adjusted the satchel it carried, as if hoping to make it look more presentable. Its eyes, like most Abras', were closed, but had they been open, they would undoubtedly be looking upon the building before them with reverence.

Turning to the Grimer, the Abra said excitedly, "We did it, Basil! You said we'd never find it, but there it is!"

"This is it?" The Grimer, Basil, answered skeptically.

"Wh-What do you mean 'this is it'?" The Abra sputtered. "Are you kidding me? We've been traveling for two months trying to find this Arceus-forsaken place, and now that we've finally made it, all you have to say is 'this is it'?"

Basil raised its hands defensively. "Geez, calm down. I'm just saying, I was expecting something a little more impressive. Like maybe a big sign or something. Certainly not a windmill." He added, eyeing the structure critically.

The Abra scowled at his companion. "Hey, the windmill ties it all together! This place is a living center for Pokémon just as much as it is a laboratory! The windmill gives it a nice, country feel!"

Basil sent the Abra a crooked grin, "You read that in one of you human magazines?"

The Abra looked away, avoiding Basil's gaze. "Er, no! I just… heard it somewhere."

Basil chuckled. "Oh yeah? From who, that Zubat we met in Mt. Moon?"

Turning back to Basil, Abra waved a hand dismissively. "Look, it doesn't matter. What matters is we're here."

Basil fixed the Abra with a flat stare, but eventually shrugged. "Whatever. I swear, Harry, you better be right about this."

The Abra, aka Harry, gave Basil a cocky grin. "Oh c'mon, if anyone can authorize this, it's him!"

Basil still looked uncertain, but made no further argument. "Alright. If you're sure, then let's do this."

Harry nodded, and together the two proceeded up the hill. Soon enough, they reached the double doors of the building, and the Abra stood up on its tiptoes to jab the doorbell. Turning to Basil, he said, "Now remember, let me do the talking."

Basil rolled his eyes. "Seeing how I don't speak human, that shouldn't be a problem."

Moments later, the door opened, and the two were met with the sight of an older man, wearing, oddly enough, a fluffy pink bathrobe. Slurping loudly at a bowl of noodles, he looked around confusedly. "**Er, hello? Is anyone there? Is this those darn kids again?**"

Basil turned and gave Harry a flat stare, who scratched the back of his head innocently. Focusing his attention back on the man. _Er, excuse me. Professor Oak?_

Professor Oak cocked his head in confusion, until finally he noticed the two Pokémon before him. "**Oh! Hello there. A Grimer and an Abra? What are you doing here?**"

Reaching into the satchel, Harry retrieved a piece of paper. Unfolding it, Harry began reading, projecting the words into his thoughts, and through those, to his surroundings. _Greetings, Professor Oak. I, Harry, come to you to present a glorious opportunity!_

Basil witnessed this display, before facepalming. "I can't believe you actually prepared a speech…"

Harry shushed him, before continuing. _As I was saying, I come to you with the offer of being the first human to become associated with my genius!_

"Oh dear Arceus…" Basil sighed. Oak too, looked slightly skeptical at Harry's words. Nevertheless, he listened as Harry continued.

_You see, for generations, I have witnessed the subjugation of Pokémon, in the pursuit of learning to better promote this ritualistic 'battling'. And yet, it is always humans, who possess no powers or natural defenses of their own, who take the role of Trainers. I believe that this is a foolish and pointless endeavor. It is us Pokemon who truly deserve to lead ourselves into battle! I wish to become a Pokemon Trainer, the greatest Trainer there ever was! I will prove to all you humans that we Pokemon are just as capable of training ourselves as any human! Will you assist me, in this most noble of endeavors?_

As Harry finished his speech, and Basil fought the urge to slap him silly, Oak seemed to be deep in thought. "**You know, I don't think I've ever met an Abra who communicates so clearly as you. Never met one so wordy, either. As for your proposal, while I am tentative to agree to something that seems so… radical, I have to admit I am fascinated at the idea.**" Harry grinned proudly, and Oak continued, "**However, I don't quite understand what you want from me. What assistance do you need?**"

"What'd he say?" Basil asked, looking to Harry to translate.

The Abra turned to his compatriot with a grin. "We're in." Turning back to Oak, he continued, _How about we take this conversation inside, Professor?_

Oak perked up visibly in realization. "**Oh, of course! Please, come in!**" Stepping aside, he held the door open as Harry strode in, with Basil following close behind. As the two stepped into the lab, Harry immediately began glancing about the room, taking interest in all of the equipment scattered about the place. Behind them, Oak was busy hanging up the bathrobe and replacing it with a white lab coat. "**I'm afraid you caught me on my day off. I apologize for the mess.**"

Harry waved him off amiably. _Oh, no worries Professor._ Taking a seat in a nearby chair, he turned to Oak and added, _Now, how about we get down to business?_

Oak nodded, but balked as Basil too hopped up on a chair. _Note to self:_ Harry read in his mind, _Get that chair cleaned… or possibly burn it._ He kept his expression calm, however, as he sat down and said, "**So, if I understand you right, you wish to become a Pokémon Trainer.**"

_That's correct._ Harry said. _As for what I need from you, however, that is quite simple. I need your sponsorship._

Oak raised a brow confusedly. "**My sponsorship? What do you mean?**"

Harry looked down, blushing embarrassedly as he explained, _You see, I had previously attempted to challenge the gyms before, but their narrow-mindedness led to them rejecting me with every attempt._

Basil chuckled. "More like we were laughed out of every gym from here to Lavender Town before you took the hint."

_Quiet you._ Harry snapped at him, before returning his attention to Oak. _So, I believe that if you were to sponsor my challenging the Pokémon League, they would have to let me try!_

Oak nodded, stroking his chin contemplatively. "**Yes, that does make sense. To be honest, this sounds like quite an interesting idea. Pokémon training Pokémon… I would certainly be curious to see how that works out.**"

Harry rounded on Basil. "Ha!" He declared. "I told you he would help us!"

Basil gawped. "Wait, seriously? He's gonna vouch for you?" Looking down, he muttered, "And here I was thinkin' he was some genius."

Ignoring him, Harry looked to Oak. _Thank you so much for this opportunity, Professor! I promise, you won't be disappointed! Soon, humans everywhere will see the true skill only a Pokémon can bring to battling! Er, y'know, besides the actual 'battling' part._

Oak nodded. "**Alright. If you want, I can get a Pokédex for you. It will catalogue the Pokémon you catch and come across, and will also act as identification, should anyone question your status as a Trainer.**"

Harry's eyes were almost open in surprise at Oak's generousness. _Thank you so much, Professor! I am in your debt._

Oak waved him off. "**Oh, no need for that. What kind of scientist would I be if I passed up the opportunity for an experiment as unprecedented as this?**" Going over to a table, he searched through the assorted junk across its surface, as Harry followed close behind, like a Growlithe waiting to be fed. Finally finding a spare Pokédex, he opened it and said, "**Now, before I can give this to you I need to put in your identification. So first off, are you a boy or a girl?**" Harry's mouth dropped open, as he silently gaped at the obviousness of the question. "**A girrrrrl?**" Oak suggested uncertainly.

_A BOY, ARCEUS DAMMIT! I AM A BOY!_ Harry shouted mentally, sending Basil into a fit of hysterics, and causing Oak to spout a stream of apologies as he entered the data.

"**Never was good at telling them apart…**" Oak muttered. He then began to examine Harry as he entered the rest of the data. "**Alright, height… 2' 11". Weight… Roughly 40 pounds. Hair color… non-applicable. Eye color…**" Oak looked expectantly at Harry. The Abra pondered this for a few moments, before answering with a shrug. "**Non-applicable.**" Oak grunted. "**Alright, that should do it. Now we just need a picture.**" Harry nodded, and stood still as Oak snapped a quick picture. Scrutinizing it carefully, Oak eventually muttered, "**Good enough.**"

Typing a few more keys, Oak finished the process and closed the Pokédex, holding it out to Harry and saying, "**There you go, all set to begin your journey! Good luck, and I hope you find success as a Trainer. Give me a call when you reach the Indigo League!**"

Taking the Pokédex and placing it in his satchel, Harry squealed excitedly. _I will, Professor! Thanks again!_ Turning to Basil, he said, "C'mon partner, we have a League to win!"

Hopping off the chair, paying no mind to the puddle of slime that had formed on its surface, Basil sidled over to Harry, muttering, "I still think this whole thing is crazy."

"Oh, don't be such a pessimist. Together, we can take on anyone!" Harry said, before perking up as a thought came to him. "That reminds me, I almost forgot!"

Turning to Professor Oak, he said mentally, _So as of now, I'm officially a Pokémon Trainer, right?_

Professor Oak nodded. "**That's correct.**"

_Good._ Harry said. Then, in a flash, he reached into his satchel and withdrew a single Pokéball, before pitching it into Basil before the Grimer could react.

"What the f-" Was all Basil could utter before he was condensed into red light and absorbed into the ball, which fell shaking to the ground.

Oak stared at the spectacle with confusion, and Harry was about to explain when, with a soft _ping_, the Pokéball captured Basil. Grinning, Harry reached down and grabbed the Pokéball, before tossing it up and releasing the now furious Basil. "You bastard!" Basil snarled, swinging a fist at Harry, who quickly teleported away to avoid the hit.

Reappearing next to Oak, Harry raised his hands in a placating gesture. _Relax, Basil._ He said, projecting his thoughts so that both Basil and Oak could hear them. _I don't plan on keeping you in any Pokéball, I promise! I only caught you so you wouldn't be able to get caught by some other trainer later!_ Oak nodded in understanding, but Basil looked less than appeased.

Grinning wickedly, the Grimer trudged over to Harry and responded, "Yeah? Well now it's your turn." He reached towards the satchel, but again Harry teleported away, this time reappearing near the door.

_Ah, ah, ah! _Harry tutted, wagging a claw. _I already caught myself. There will be no need for that._

Basil frowned, muttering something along the lines of "diabolical Psychic types" as he joined Harry at the door. Harry patted him on the back, saying, "Relax, buddy. We have a long journey ahead of us, and it wouldn't do to start off angry at each other, now would it?" Basil nodded slowly, though his frown didn't lessen.

Turning back to Oak, Harry gave the Pokémon Professor a quick wave, saying, _Goodbye Professor! We shall meet again, when I am Champion of the Indigo League!_ With that, the two departed from the lab, leaving Professor Oak wondering what kind of mess he had just helped start.

* * *

Author's Note: Hello, and welcome to The Pokémon Pokémon Trainer! I had this idea floating around and hoped to give it form. I doubt that this is the first time an idea like this has been used, but it's the first I've seen. Let me know what you think in a review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you in the next one!


	2. Chapter 2: A First Encounter

Pokémon Speech: "Blah blah."

Human Speech: "**Blah blah**"

Telepathy: _Blah blah._

* * *

Harry and Basil reached the edge of Pallet Town within minutes, and were currently making their way towards Viridian City. They marched along the path, while Harry chatted excitedly to Basil. The Grimer paid half of his attention towards the excited speech, while simultaneously searching the fields for signs of another Pokémon.

"I just can't believe it!" Harry said, pumping a fist. "Finally, we get the chance to show these humans how a _real_ battle is done!"

Glancing at Harry, Basil said in a dubious tone, "What's this 'we' stuff? I'm the only one here who's actually going to be fighting. All you can do is Teleport."

Harry groaned tolerantly. "Yes, but _I'm_ going to be directing you. You do what I say, and we're sure to be victorious!"

Basil frowned. "I don't remember ever agreeing to that."

Harry raised a brow. "Well like you said, I can't really fight. Besides, being the Trainer won't be easy you know! I'll be working my tail off too!"

Basil rolled his eyes. "Right, because it must be so hard telling me what to do."

Harry poked the Grimer in the chest, saying, "It will be if you refuse to listen to me." Harry then noticed the purple gunk now coating his claw, and disgustedly wiped it on his satchel. "Besides, I have to also catch any Pokémon we come across too!"

Basil gave a bark of laughter. "Oh right, because throwin' one of those Pokéballs is _so_ difficult. Anyone can do that!"

Glaring at his partner, Harry growled, "Oh yeah!"

"Yeah!" Basil responded. Then, out of the corner of his eye he spotted an indistinct shape moving through the tall grass to their right. Smirking at Harry, he added, "And I'm gonna prove it to ya!"

Before Harry could react, Basil reached into his satchel and grabbed a Pokéball, before turning and pitching it into the grass. There was the sound of metal striking flesh, and a loud hiss accompanied by a burst of red light as the unknown Pokémon was sucked inside.

Grinning smugly at Harry, Basil said, "See? Easy as-" He was cut off as another burst of light and sound issued from the grass, followed by a very irritated voice cursing loudly.

Moments later, the massive form of a Pidgeot emerged from the grass, clutching the Pokéball in one of its talons. Scanning the area, its gaze locked on the shocked forms of Harry and Basil. "Does this belong to you?" The Pidgeot asked, his voice dripping with malice as his grip tightened on the Pokéball, causing it to begin to crack from the force.

Wordlessly, Harry lifted a claw to point towards Basil. The Pidgeot glared at Basil, who quailed under his piercing gaze. Slowly, the Pidgeot began walking towards Basil, stopping before the Grimer as he was frozen in fear. The Pidgeot then lifted its talon holding the Pokéball, before crushing it to pieces in its iron grip.

Basil watched the pieces fall to the dirt, terrified. Harry however, grew furious at the sight. "Hey!" He said, drawing the Pidgeot's attention. "Those things are expensive, you asshat!"

The Pidgeot fully rounded on Harry, who seemed to realize his mistake as he clamped a claw over his mouth. "Oh?" The Pidgeot began, his voice dropping dangerously. "So this is yours then?" He asked, gesturing to the broken remains of the Pokéball with a talon.

Leaping on the chance to pass the buck, pointed to Harry and said, "Yep! He's the one who bought it! It's all his!"

Rounding on Basil, Harry barked, "Well you're the one who threw it!"

Basil locked glares with Harry. "Well you're the Pokémon Trainer here!"

"Yeah, that's because I'm not stupid enough to throw a Pokéball at a Pokémon I can't even see!"

"At least I hit him!"

"Oh yeah, because that worked out so well!"

The Pidgeot watched this exchange for a full minute with a growing sense of both annoyance, and confusion. Finally becoming fed up with the debate, the Pidgeot sucked in a breath and shouted, "SHUT UP!"

The two smaller Pokémon immediately flinched, before ceasing their argument to again look towards the Pidgeot with fear.

Sighing, the Pidgeot looked towards Basil. "What was it you said about this one?" He asked, gesturing towards Harry.

Basil gulped loudly, before answering, "That he's a motherless tail-sucker?"

The Pidgeot smacked his face with a wing before clarifying, "No, before that. About him being a trainer."

Harry, feeling his ego begin swell, puffed his chest out and said, "That's right! You're looking at the very first Pokémon Trainer!"

The Pidgeot cocked its head in confusion. "Don't you mean 'Pokémon' Pokémon Trainer?"

Harry faltered, his ego and his stance deflating as he answered, "Well, yeah. But that doesn't sound as- It doesn't matter. Why do you want to know?"

The Pidgeot chuckled. "I suppose I'm curious as to why a _Pokémon_ would want to be a Pokémon Trainer."

Harry smiled, gesticulating grandly as he explained, "Because I am tired of the Humans' continued domination over Pokémon and their foolish confidence in their own leadership. I plan to prove them wrong. I am going to become the Pokémon League Champion, with the help of my friend here." He finished, gesturing to Basil who, seeing the Pidgeot's anger giving way to curiosity, nodded quickly.

The Pidgeot observed the two with an amused eye, before responding, "That sounds like an inspiring idea. Ever since I first evolved into a Pidgeotto, humans have pestered me with their battles, hoping to capture me. I am glad to see that someone is trying to finally putting them in their place."

Harry grinned excitedly at this statement. "Does that mean you'll join us?" He asked excitedly. He observed the Pidgeot regard him with what he hoped was a pensive expression as he considered the offer.

Those hopes were dashed when the Pidgeot began roaring with laughter. "Are you kidding me?" He said, fighting back chuckles. "You two probably won't even make it to Viridian City! No offense, but I've got better things to do then follow two children on a fool's errand."

Harry balked at the Pidgeot's bluntness. "But you said-"

"I said I was glad that someone was _trying_ to beat the humans at their own game." The Pidgeot interrupted. "I never said I thought you could." Patting a dejected Harry on the head with a wing, he added, "Tell you what. You come back here with some of those badges the Humans collect, and I'll not only help you, I'll follow you without question for the rest of my days."

With that, the Pidgeot gave them a final farewell, and took off, flying away and leaving the two behind. After a moment, Basil looked to Harry and muttered, "Well that was disheartening."

Harry looked ready to agree, but instead shook his head defiantly. "It is of no consequence! We shall continue forward, and no overgrown, flying Rattata is going to distract us from completing our goal!"

And so, his confidence renewed, Harry continued forth on his journey. Basil stared after him for a few moments, unsure whether to be inspired by his companion's confidence, or astounded at his stupidity. Deciding, just this once, to choose the latter, he smiled and marched forward, following after his Trainer.

* * *

Author's Note: Well, here's the next chapter. A bit of a rough start for our heroes, but they won't let that get them down! They will continue on! They will persevere! They will probably get the crap kicked out of them! Stay tuned!


End file.
